The day Percy found a unicorn
by Alex Productions
Summary: Hilaroius quotes from super trooper i don't own anything from this story. read it and review.
1. Chapter 1 The Author

The day Percy found a unicorn

First fan ficton dont send hatemail please.

By: dillon.

Please review.

I dont own any character rick riordan does.

I dont own anything from this story.

Chapter 1

Introduction:

A long time ago in 2011 percy and friends decided to have a party. They headed to the beach when they saw a figure. It's a yam, no its a goat, no it's nico's mom, (hey it is nico's mom hows it goin)(good she replied.) but why is she dressed as juniper...

Percy's POV:

Today we decided to go to the beach but first we decided to go to grover's house. When we were going there we saw something. I guesed it was a yam but apparently yams arent 6 foot 4. I must be getting dumber cause when i saw chiron i thought it was my mom. (The author of this is going to die because he is making me looked stupid) "author: your supposed to look stupid in this story thats the whole point" (percy: well how am i supposed to find a fluffen unicorn i mean what the heck is up with that) "author: you'll see...

Author's POV: Percy is really stubborn im gonna make him do something so funny he is gonna be teased for the rest of his life. Then everyone can black mail him cause im working for kronos ahahahaha...

Anabeth's POV: I'm really tired of this author guy walking around camp he is really making me mad. He snuck into my cabin and took all of the stuff percy gave me and hid them. He also told chiron i was threatening him so i have to stay in my cabin untill this stupid story is done. Gosh i hate him. (knock knock) come in. speak of the devil it's the author. "anabeth guess what i have something to say to you party rockin in the house tonight everybody just have a good time" (shut up i yelled as he broke into song) i hate him i grabbed him threw him to the ground and sang the song SOS by rihanna. (when he got up he was crying and he ran away from me he should learn how to sing...

by:dillon

please review tell me how i did


	2. Chapter 2 The camp fire

Chapter 2

The camp fire

Chiron's POV:

All of the campers hate the author so i am going to discuss this at the campfire. He doesnt seem bad why do you hate him so much.(he is annoying that's why) fine i will get him to send in another author. Since apparently guys that ware platform shoes are annoying!

Author'sPOV:

Chiron is making me send in another author instead of me so i called for alex and dillon to come and im glad i dont have to do any more work and they are democrats so its gonna be funny ahahahaaha.

Chiron's POV:

Here are the writers. They look like twins except one had glasses the other one didn't. Dillon has glasses Alex doesnt but will soon. (camper's: they look dumb do we have to have them?)"alex and dillon:do we look like the 2 stupidest people in the world to you, cause thats how your making us feel. (yes anabeth replied) "dillon: well anabeth you : one thing we must tell you we are democratic. (gasp anabeth faints nico cries and chiron dies) man chiron is dead i cant wait to taste him for supper alex said. Chiron: im not dead i just closed my eyes. (oh)

Dillon/Alex'sPOV:

Upon arrival we were called stupid and dillon said anabeth sucks so everything is going good. What was that i think it was a unicorn it just tackled alex. Percy: that was nico's mom god what is up with you two. Alex well why is she attacking me. Percy: because someone punched Nico. Alex: why is it always my fault? Dillon: dude it's always your fault.

Anabeth's POV: These new author's are way worse than the last one i mean they democratic that's very bad. Im scared they are gonna make me democratic and i will pass it on to all the other campers.

by:dillon

please review


	3. Chapter 3 The party

Chapter 3

The party

By: dillon

Anabeth's POV:

These new writers suck if they try any thing on me i will beat them up. I jsut can't stand them dillon asked me this: anabeth do you have a can-opener on you (why) cause im gonna open up a can of whoop ass on ya. See isn't that annoying. It's about time for the party. time to get my freak on, play poker, drink salt water (gosh darn author making me say things) and most of all kiss grover. (the last part is true)

Author's POV:

The kidies here at camp half blood are going to a party we arent invited but they cant have it unless we come to. When we got there we sat down. The kid's turned silent as a huricane killing a wombat squirrel with a robot leg with cup holders that could fly. Nico made fun off us so we looked at each other and we each wrote something down on our notebooks and nico started to do the bernie will singing im a barbie girl. (ha ha ha were are too good at this.

Nico's POV:

I made one lousy joke about the authors then i start doing the bernie and singing me favorite song i'm a barbie girl for about 20 minutes. then the authors said: never mess with us or we will mess you up like we did to nico. (everyone: gasp) nico:let's sing it again (ok) im a barbie girl in a barbie world Anabeth: shut up.

Percy's POV:

The author's write something down. Anabeth walks over to akex and starts kissing him then thalia goes to dillon and kisses him. Then percy runs at alex but alex say's nuh uh uhhh i can make her do much more than kissing me( percy says but the story is only rated T) Alex says it our story we can make it do what ever we want you to so ha (everyone: gasp nico faints and a unicorn attacks alex, why is this unicorn attack me Percy: it nico's mom how do you mistake a person for a unicorn. dillon says: i thought nico's mom died 70 years ago percy says your the authors so she can be here then dillon says ooooooooooooh yeah then he started to erase it then it disapeared.

What will happen next...

please review


	4. Chapter 4 the QUEST part 1

Chapter4

The quest

By: Dillon /Alex but mostly Alex

Rachel's POV:

When I got to the party I noticed Alex being attacked by unicorn/ Nico's mom. I don't know why she looks like a unicorn. Then she pooofed _(cloud hand motion)_ away. So I started to make my way towards Percy to flirt with him then baa baaam PROFECY! Yeaaah yuuuh!

Percy POV: _(We think it means Personal Objective Vocabulary) _

As I was talking to Anabeth I turned and saw Rachel walking towards me seductively (wait I thought this is rated teen {wait…} then baa baaaam PRAFUCY!

_5 Demi-Gods shall go west to where the 4 presidents rise_

_Then go to the drunken god where the awesome movie presides_

_Bring the drunk back and then you will be done_

_But if you fail then their will be none _

Percy: What the heck does that mean?

Annabeth: I have no clue.

Alex: I can't believe that you don't know the answer.

Dillon: Ughh, It means we go to South Dakota then we go to Vermont.

Annabeth: How do you know.

Alex/Dillon: **Were the authors.**

Percy: Ok so obviously me, Annabeth, and Grover are going since we are the main characters but who are the other two.

Alex: Me and Dillon.

**(A/N: So we notised their aren't any reviews so could some one please give us a review. )**


	5. Chapter 5 The Quest Part 2

Percy Pov

"Where's Alex and Dillon we've been waiting two hours," I complained waiting at the top of Half-Blood Hill, with Annabeth and Grover.

"Argus could you get Alex and Dillon for us," Annabeth asked politely, "while we load the bags?" Argus gave her a small smile walked down the hill towards camp pulling his jackets hood over his head.

Time skip fifteen minutes

We sat in the van waiting for fifteen minutes, but it felt like fifteen hours, for Argus to come back. Grover sat to my left looking out the window, Annabeth sat on my right her head leaning on my shoulder fast asleep. I was about to jump out of my skin until I noticed Argus, hoodie still covering his face, coming down the hill with a human sized burlap sack. Opening the front passenger door then slamming it jolting Annabeth out of her sleep. He went around to the other side car opening the driver's door getting in and starting the van, "Where's Ale-," He turned around and pulled the hoodie down.

"YOU BOYS LIKE MEXICO" Alex shouted scaring everone and floored the van down the dirt road.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" we all said in unison.


End file.
